But I, Only See You
by LovelyNessPotter
Summary: Song-fic basado en 'Only See you-Benton Paul' la musica favorita de Joe que trata de la experiencia que fue el conocer o tener cerca a un Jonas, ojalá les guste.


'_**In a crowed place, I see just your face and it looks so familiar'**_

Alcancé a ver tu cara, distinguida de entre todas las demás, solo por tu cabello enrulado y perfectamente colocado, mientras que todas las chicas gritaban y trataban de acercarse, yo solo podía quedarme quieta, siendo consiente de que este era el momento de mi vida.

'_**I **__**can't get to you**_

_**though i'm trying to**_

_**there are just to many barriers'**_

Empujones, estirones, pisadas y miles de barreras más, grité tu nombre, hice de todo…pero solo alcancé a tocar su mano, que para ti seguro, habré sido solo una loca más, pero yo era mucho más que eso…y tú ni siquiera lo sabías.

'_**but I**_

_**only see you**_

_**in all that I do**_

_**to the rest I am blind'**_

Volviste a entrar al hotel, las chicas aún en shock por haberte tenido tan cerca, lloraban y volvían a sus casas, mientras yo, no podía moverme de donde estaba, pegada a la barrera que me impidió acercarme a ti. Dándome cuenta de lo tonta que fui, cerré mis ojos y las lagrimas surgieron.

Mire donde mire, solo veía tu cara, nada más, estaba ciego para los otros, no tenía remedio. Era lo único que podía hacer.

'_**and i don't want something new**_

_**in all that I do**_

_**for the rest of my life'**_

Pero yo no quería a alguien más que a ti, ya lo tenía decidido, si no eras tú, yo no buscaría a nadie más. Por el resto de toda mi vida.

'_**people talking loud**_

_**I can't hear the crowd**_

_**you are so much more appealing'**_

La gente hablaba a gritos, todos estaban atareados todavía, los guardias echaban a las fanáticas que, resignadas, volvían a sus casas. Yo me mantenía callada, mirando hacia tu ventana, con la esperanza de poder ver tu rostro, solo una vez más.

'_**I'll de honest boy,**_

_**you've become my world**_

_**and I'll spend my whole life wondering'**_

Porque tú cambiaste mi mundo, tu me hiciste lo que soy ahora, no necesitaba a nadie más que a ti.

Y así, varios trataron de llevarme, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar y esperar otra oportunidad más, y por más de que me lo repitieran yo no me daba por vencida. Si no te veía ahora, me pasaría la vida entera preguntándome que hubiera pasado si…tan solo, hubiera visto tu cara de cerca.

'**cause I only see you**

**in all that i do**

**to the rest I am blind'**

Ya no solo me mostraba miserable, de un momento a otro, empezó a llover y yo, aun afuera de tu hotel, observando tu ventana, jurándome a mi misma que moriría aquí mismo, solo por ver tu cara una vez.

Y así fue, un destello de luz se produjo, y tus perfectos ojos se posaron en los míos por un milisegundo. Me froté los ojos y seguí observando, pero no volvió a ocurrir. ¿me lo estaba imaginando?

'**and I don't want something new**

**other than you**

**for the rest of my life'**

-Señorita, esto…tiene que retirarse ahora, si no le molesta.- dijo un guardia y yo asentí, llorando como desquiciada. Di media vuelta y me senté en la acera, abracé mis piernas y ahí me quedé, como una pobre imbécil.

No podía irme sin ti.

'_**promise I'll always be there for you**_

_**if you give me a chance**_

_**promise I'll never be less than true'**_

Un chirrido me hizo volver a la realidad, y cuando fui consiente de lo que pasaba, ahí venias tú, con un chaleco puesto y un paraguas, una gorra y bufanda que ocultaban tu perfecto rostro mientras que rogabas para que me lo pudieran pasar.

Me volví a frotar los ojos y en ese momento, todo se detuvo, un joven alto y esbelto caminaba hacia mí, venía con una sonrisa en la cara y con esos hoyuelos que se formaban cada vez que intentaba ocultarla.

'_**cause I'll only see you**_

_**in all that I'll do**_

_**to the rest I am blind'**_

-_This is for you*_- dijo el joven y yo, aun en shock, lo agarré y lo lancé al piso. Luché con todo lo que pude. Y logré abrazarte.

Su perfume varonil se mezclaba con la esencia a coco que desprendía su cabello. Sus cálidas manos en mi cuerpo me estremecieron al sentir tal conforte en ellos. Yo, lloraba como nunca, preguntándome si cuando sería el momento en el que despertaría de este maravilloso sueño.

'_**and I don't want something new**_

_**other than you'**_

-_I love you more than you could ever imagine*_- susurré y el se rio de mi,mientras seguía abrazandome. Pero no me importó, porque ahí estaba yo, conociendo a mi futuro esposo….Nicholas Jonas.

'_**For the rest of my life'**_

Y no pedía nada más que esto, por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

-_This is for you*: Esto es para tí o esto es por ti._

_-__I love you more than you could ever imagine*: Te amo más de lo que jamás podrás imaginarte._  


* * *

O.M.J. Les juro que esta canción me tenía loca desde hace años, cuando descubrí que era la favorita de Joe, desde ese día, la escuchaba a cada minuto, identificandome desde comienzo a final.

Mientras escribía esto, obviamente, las lagrimas bañaron mi rostro y ni se imaginan las sensaciones que me causaron, ojalá les haya pasado lo mismo, por más de que sea algo corto...para mi esta fue la más dura de mis tareas.

Bueno, volviendo a la normalidad. ¿LES GUSTO? ¿EH? ¿EH? ¿EH? DÉJENME REVIEWS SI? LAS AMO.

ADIOS.


End file.
